Elementalist
The Elementalist is a class in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. It is part of the second set of classes unlocked, allowing The New Kid to select it after the Origins 2: New Beginnings mission. Wonder Tweek is classified as an Elementalist, while Human Kite is classified as an Elementalist/Blaster hybrid. Tactics Elementalists have lower damage output than most other classes, but they compensate with effective support skills. Ice Prison effectively allows them to render an opponent helpless for a turn (assuming that they aren't Chill-resistant), while Hydro Helper enables them to keep themselves healthy or support teammates. Sand Trap is mainly used when Ice Prison is recharging and the New Kid's allies don't need Hydro Helper at the moment, but it's also a decent attack to use when surrounded by foes. Elemental Onslaught is quite weak for an Ultimate, but it has great range and inflicts both Shock and Chill on its victims. If you can cluster up a bunch of enemies before launching the Onslaught, they'll be left helpless as Shock damage devastates their ranks; this is especially useful on Mastermind difficulty, when status ailments do significantly higher damage. Most of the Elementalist's abilities benefit from higher Brains, but Hydro Helper relies on Spunk instead. Keep this in mind when you're developing your strategies, especially if you're mix-and-matching abilities with other classes. Abilities All statistics below are under Heroic difficulty, for other difficulties, still blank. The percentage in "Damage" (or Heal) is the correspondent percentage of the Attribute. *'Sand Trap' - The Earth gnaws on your foes **Range: Four tile square surrounding a center, the center is chosen from all tiles that are two squares away from the player. **Attribute: Brains **Damage: Moderate (175%) **Status Effect: None *'Ice Prison' - Damage and Chill a target. One-turn cooldown. **Range: Single tile on each side of the player **Attribute: Brains **Damage: Moderate (175%) **Status Effect: Chilled *'Hydro Helper' - Cleanse, Heal, and Attack Up to self or ally. **Range: Two tiles away from the player **Attribute: Spunk **Heal: Moderate (230%) **Status Effect: Heals to yourself or ally, removes negative effects, gains Attack Up *'Elemental Onslaught' - Ultimate ability - Damage, Shock, and Chill nearby enemies. **Range: A square surrounding the player - four tiles wide **Attribute: Brains **Damage: Low (60%) **Status Effect: Shocked and Chilled Trivia *The Elementalist is inspired by a variety of superhero characters. ** The default costume and artwork during class selection is primarily inspired by the DC Comics character Firestorm (in an alternate way). ** The ability Ice Prison is inspired by the Marvel Comics character Iceman. ** The ability Sand Trap is inspired by the Marvel Comics character Sandman. ** The ability Hydro Helper is inspired by the DC Comics character Aquaman. ** The Ultimate ability Elemental Onslaught is inspired by the Marvel Comics character Storm (similar with the inspiration for Wonder Tweek). ** The animation for the Ice Prison ability is inspired from the song Let It Go, featured in the animated movie Frozen. Category:Classes Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Gameplay